


Oliver's prompt book

by YourLovableLiar



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLovableLiar/pseuds/YourLovableLiar
Summary: Really self explanitory. Give me a prompt, I'll read it over and I'll consider writing a story based around it. I will try to update once a week, on Saturdays at noon jct(japan common time)
Comments: 6





	Oliver's prompt book

**Author's Note:**

> Rated this E because i KNOW theres gonna be smut requests- at least One.

Again, self explainitory. Just tell me a prompt and I'll consider doing it. 

What I will do:

Au, Crossover(not too much with Dsmp, as i havent watched the series too well), ships, fluff, comfort, post-transitioning, heart warming stuff, poly-ships(3+ peopke in luv).

What i will do(smut):

Anything that isn't pre-trans attraction, threeway, tenticles, beastiality, false rape(like- a kink- idfk some people are messed up-), aphrodisiacs.

What i WONT do:

Pretrans(sorry, but its just weird for me to call someone what they arent, the reason is acceplavle but saying it not so much), abuse beyond gore, cannibalism, kidnapping(oookayy ik i did it once but i dont like it-), crossdressing with heavily masculine men(like uh, Techno or smth).

What i wont do(smut):

True rape, underage, double dick(dp is fine!), the use of "towers of pleasure"(look it up when youre alone), weird kinks(like farting or feet, or cum play- its just.. weird-)

This miight change, so dont freak out if you see changes. However, some may be changed bepending on the pairing/situation. Everyone is free to make a request, as long as it follows the guildines.


End file.
